Daisy Daisy, would you love me true?
by hanabiaki
Summary: Short stories of the romance between Kurosaki and Teru whenever chaos is not busily chasing their tails. Can the inseperable Kurosaki and Teru ever resist a love so strong - as they find themselves tested by trials and situations?
1. 01 - Daisy's mistake

'So, how is this game played?' Teru took another Pocky stick from the box as she waited for Kurosaki's explaination.

A corner of his lips turned upwards as he considered her question, 'Well, this is my game so we play by my rules of course! You have played _Snap!_ before I'm sure, but this is a totally different game. As in, we're waging on something real here, kiddo! The one that loses will be given a forfeit and the winner decides what the forfeit would be.'

Kurosaki made to pick up a cigarette but reached for the Pocky sticks Teru had been chewing on instead. He made a bitter face, 'Ugh, is this strawberry? Get the chocolate ones would you? They're obviously so much nicer.' He did not want to smoke while Teru was still down with the flu. After searching for the phone in the rain, she began to develop a cold and Kurosaki had been nursing her back to good health ever since she collapsed in his arms at Master's.

Teru coughed a little and Kurosaki frowned, and he was about to force her back to sleeping when he realized that she was actually laughing at him. 'Big boy Kurosaki afraid of a little strawberry?' Kurosaki scowled at Teru's taunting, 'Yeah, laugh now kiddo. You'd be doomed into a well-calculated forfeit and regret that you actually made fun of great Kurosaki!'

Kurosaki thought about his well-designed forfeit and made a face as he tried hard to surpress his laughter. Teru looked at him unimpressed, 'For a moment there, you looked like a perverted old man, Kurosaki.'

Kurosaki scowled once more at Teru's words, 'Enough talking! Let's get started!'

Twenty minutes later, Teru sneered at a defeated and completely exhausted Kurosaki as she formulated a forfeit. 'Ha ha ha, great old Kurosaki lost to a sick little girl. Who would have thought?' Kurosaki glared at Teru and retorted, 'Take back the word 'old' kiddo! Darn! I thought a sick person should be feeling so weak that her responses would slow down too. I feel cheated, you're a cheater!'

Teru whistled in high spirits as she contemplated on a forfeit. 'Whee whee whee. I could make you be my slave for a month. Or make you reveal your porn collection and take a photo of that to blackmail you in future. Wow, there are just too many options to choose from!'

'Go easy kiddo, there are more rounds to this game waiting for you in near future.'

'Alright! It has been decided! Describe in detail the first girl you fell in love with!'

An awkward silence filled the room and Teru realized the severity of her forfeit and her cheeks pinked up. 'I mean, I mean! That may be asking for too much, let's go back to the option with your porn collection eh?'

'Fine. I'd tell you.' Kurosaki crossed his arms and legs and sat upright. 'Actually, the girl I'm in love with has been in this room all these while.'

Teru's eyes widened as she started to turn red from head to toe. Kurosaki continued solemnly, 'That girl, is none other than, MISS NANAZAKI FROM XXFM MAGAZINE AND I KEEP A PHOTO OF HER IN MY WALLET ALL THE TIME!' He revealed a photo of a sexy lady clad in red leather clothings covering only the essential places. Teru threw an empty bottle instantly and hit him squarely in the face.

'Go bald, Kurosaki.'

Kurosaki pursed his lips and pretended to look offended. Never in his life is he going to show Teru the photo hidden safely behind Miss Nanazaki's ridiculous pin-up shot. His precious photo of Teru when she first entered high school.

'By the way, Kurosaki, what forfeit would you have for me if you won?'

Kurosaki turned to face Teru with a sinister looking expression, 'Of course to mirror your question, I would have asked you to describe the first guy to have ever rejected your confession!' Teru threw the empty Pocky box at him and retorted listlessly as she returned to bed, 'I should have known. Go bald, Kurosaki.'

Never was he ever going to reveal that he would have tried his luck and have Teru work as his personal slave in a maid's uniform. That would be revealing a little too much of his true nature.

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_


	2. 02 - Daisy's greed

'Oh, this steak is delicious! You're a genius Kurosaki! I never knew you could cook so well, and your skills are at such a high level that steaks are delicious even when you're the one cooking it.'

Kurosaki knocked Teru on her head with his knuckle lightly, 'Your words are starting to sound like sarcasm, is it really that good? Well, I guess I am a true genius given that I learnt how to do it from Master just a few days ago.' Teru looked up to a egoistically bloated Kurosaki, 'Hmm. Master cooked this didn't he? All you did was pack and deliver it here.'

Kurosaki heaved a long sigh, 'Oh well, that glory was certainly short-lived. Yes! This is from Master but I paid for it so pay your gratitude to me, my slave!'

'Thank you, almighty Kurosaki-san, can I offer you a kiss?' Teru pursed her lips and made it move like fish lips as she mocked Kurosaki who turned red at her playful suggestion. He put a hand on her head and pushed her away, pretending to look disgusted at his best efforts. 'Oh no, you look like an octopus in heat. You probably smell like an octopus too, go away.'

Teru turned away from Kurosaki and sniffled, 'That was mean, even from you!' She walked away dejectedly with her head hanging listlessly low. Kurosaki bit his lips, he had regretted his words the moment they left him, and would do anything to take them back. _Damn, it's hard trying to not be a lolicon!_

'Hey you, alright, alright, I apologize. Would you let me offer some kind words? You don't smell like an octopus I exaggerated alright?'

Teru continued to make sniffling noises and Kurosaki moved closer with a worried look plastered to his face, 'Oi, Teru? I'm sorry, okay? This old brain of mine defected and made me say stupid things, turn around and show me those cute lips once more, please?'

He was inches away from Teru's face now, and he needed to see her smiling face fast or guilt would eat his guts clean. Teru turned unexpectedly and they were so close that he could feel her sweet warm breath each time she breathed. Teru's cheeks slowly flushed pink but she could not pull herself away, as she stared in a hypnotized gaze at Kurosaki.

His heart pounded. His hands trembled by his side. And his instincts raged on, unable to resist, he picked up his heavy hand and put it close to Teru's lips and cleaned away a spot of sauce.

'You've got sauce on your face, dirty face.'

He moved his thumb to his mouth and licked the sauce off. Teru instantly bubbled in embarrassment and indignant, her jaw hanging inches down her face while Kurosaki gloated on his brilliant move. He went into the kitchen and pretended to make tea, while his heart made an incredible rhythm against his ribs after his audacious move. _Boy that was close!_

Indirect kiss, checked.

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_


	3. 03 - Daisy in the water

Never, ever again will he get Teru to clean the pool with him.

What was that clueless girl thinking, decked out in the old-fashioned skin-tight school swimming costume that hugged her curves at places he held no insterest in? Even if she was physically unattractive, was it not common sense to not dress so carelessly before a male audience?

He kept his balance near the edge of the pool and raked the net through the waters to remove litter debris. _Focus,_ he thought fervantly, _unless you wish to fall into the pool like an idiot._

**'KUROSAKI!'**

That did it, the school janitor fell into the water in a graceless splash. When he re-emerged to the surface, he radiated a scornful glare at the cause of his misstep. Instead of being sympathetic towards his plight, the culprit laughed at the sight of Kurosaki waist-deep in the pool waters with a banana peel on his head.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wanted to enquire on your rare and hardworking behavior, but I may have sounded overtly enthusiastic. Here let me help you out,' Teru wiped the joyous tears from her eyes as she extended a hand to the drenched janitor.

Kurosaki smirked at her act of kindness, despite her cheeky manoeuvres she was genuinely kind at heart. And absolutely clueless. _An opening!_

With a splash, Teru joined Kurosaki in the pool and it was his turn to have the last laugh. The moment Teru recovered from the shock, she turned angrily on Kurosaki. 'You're mean! I really wanted to help you!' She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, and Kurosaki's cheeks turned a light shade of red at the sight unveiled before him. Her white blouse was almost transparent in the water, and her crossed arms revealed the outline of her undergarments. _Darn,_ he thought to himself meekly, _who's the careless one here now?_

'Let's get you out of here before you catch a cold, I still need my faithful servant to tend to my work should I fall sick from a mean prank that landed me in the pool waters.'

Teru bickered with him as they extracted themselves from the cold pool waters, the moment they reached deck, Kurosaki swept a dry over coat over Teru and his large warm hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment too long.

'Don't catch a cold, change out of your uniform quickly, alright?' Kurosaki smiled gently at a slightly blushing Teru.

Teru left for the changing room and Kurosaki slumped helplessly to the ground, exhausted from the restrain he held over himself. His cheeks were flushing red, and he was certain that he felt anything but cold.

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_


	4. 04 - Goodnight Daisy

On the sixth night of Teru's stay at his place, Kurosaki sat on his couch vexed and tired. A million paradoxes had been uncovered during the last few days, and he solemnly reviewed them in his worn out mental state.

Sure, Teru being by his side had brought him many joys. It was far easier to protect her when she was in close proximity and even without the messages to Daisy, he knew more about her daily life. There was someone to make his dinner, clean his place and the empty house felt less lonely than before.

He also began to learn things about the little princess than he could never learn through their texting marathon - her pouty expression when she was at a loss of words, the sleepy look she wore when it gets past midnight, her loyalty to her friends and to Daisy. Most importantly, he saw for the very first time, the contented look on her face whenever she talked about Daisy.

Initially, it made him happy. And then, uneasiness grew within him and he battled between the extremes of happiness and depression. Being near Teru had made him happier than ever before, but being happy had in turn made him feel guilty. A guilt he was all too familiar with and it made him hopeless to know that it weighed more than before.

'Kurosaki, Kurosaki? Moshi moshi, anyone home?'

He came back to his senses and was face to face with the dear girl in his thoughts, her presence close and warm, her small hand placed on his forehead to check for fever. A warmth coursed through his veins at her light and caring touch, and an impulse to hug her surged through him. They were close, and he couldn't resist staring at her lips, they were pink and soft and inviting. He moved closer and she took a sharp breath. Immediately, he jumped away from her and regained his composure.

'You're really a kid after all, drinking milk before bedtime. Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?' He took a cigarette and lit it up, taking a quick glance at Teru's reaction to his routine snide.

Her face remained passive and she looked at him in concern, 'Would the story be related to why you looked so sad?'

Her question echoed in his mind, _why was I feeling sad?_ He looked straight into her eyes and hoped to find answers in its depth. _Maybe I... love her?_

His eyes grew wide upon his realization, and his cigarette began to tremble in his hands. He knew instinctively that he needed to pretend, that everything was alright. That he had not just come to realize that he had fallen for his precious princess. He needed to be normal for Teru's sake.

So he smiled at her gently, and thought of the lengths Daisy would do for his most precious, 'You don't need a sad story before sleep. It'd give you nightmares. So why don't I tell you a funny story that happened with Master a few days ago. Guess what? He was confessed to.'

Teru's attempt to look serious and mature instantly dissolved, 'He was.. what?!'

The night continued without any further complications as the duo joked about Master's unexpected confession from a woman in her late forties.

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_


	5. 05 - Dear Daisy, I hate flirts

_Dear Daisy,_

_I have a dark confession to make - I hate flirts. Love ought to be pure so I don't understand the mind-set of those that play around with feelings. But what do I actually know, like what he said, I'm just a little brat. Allow me to mope around and confide this dark secret feeling I have inside, Daisy. Thank you for always listening to me babble about my quirks -.-_

_With love,  
Teru_

Kurosaki gave a hapless sigh as he rubbed the temples of his forehead. The situation had gone out of control before he could help stop it, and fate has it that he would receive the retribution for being one useless protector.

'Give me a break,' he sighed as he exhaled a puff of smoke, 'How am I suppose to mend what I broke?'

_Earlier that morning..._

' Kuuuroooosaaaakiiii-kuuuuun '

Kurosaki turned around to see a young girl running towards him, her hair fashionably styled and her pouting lips were glazed in light pink gloss. He had never seen her before, but he could tell that she was trying to leave an impression on him by the way she moved. But her voice was nothing like music, it sounded like screeching crows that loitered outside his flat in the twilight hours.

He forced a typical smile, his brows arched so high he looked like a clown, 'Ah yes, how can I be of help young lady?'

She giggled and punched him lightly on his arm, making Kurosaki double a few steps back, pretending to be hurt. '_Oh_, did _that_ help?!' He spoke through his teeth as he tried really hard to push down his sarcastic tone, but it was surfacing fast with each of her bimbo moves. She put a finger to her lips, and angled her head strangely as she continued to act cutesy, 'It would help if you give me your number! Don't you think we'd look like a wonderful pair walking down the streets, hand-in-hand?'

Kurosaki made a gurgling noise as he tried to not spit out his drink, 'Cough. No way, there's no way I'd be the perfect foil to a unique girl like you. And I absolutely do not have anything in pink that would match your girlish outfits.' She pretended to punch him on his arm again, and he retrained himself from acting on reflex. _Wow, she's really dim huh._

Kurosaki bowed slightly and the girl cooed at his gentlemanly behaviour, 'Please allow me to take my leave. I have far more important things on hand, young lady.' Suddenly she pulled him into a deep hug and kissed his sleeve, leaving behind a bright lipstick mark against its white solid. Kurosaki instinctively pulled away in disgust, and put on his hat to hide his angry face as he walked away briskly. The girl waved towards his receding back and shouted aloud, 'I'd be waiting for you!'

As Teru watched the scene behind a corner, everything played scene by scene like a perfect love story. The pretty girl ran over to Kurosaki, and he complimented her beauty and cute factor which made her embarrassed and punched him flirtingly. Shamelessly, he agreed to go on a date with her, and bowed as a form of submission and the clingy girl was so overwhelmed by his charm, that she gave him a kiss and he walked away shy and embarrassed while she exclaimed how she couldn't wait.

As Kurosaki turned the corner, he discovered Teru's presence and acknowledged her strange behaviour. When he realized that she had seen everything, and by her expression, stupidly misunderstood everything, he began to panic inwardly. 'Erm, Teru? Listen to me-'

'You lolicon! Go bald and then die, Kurosaki!'

_She actually called me a lolicon?! And told me to go die?! And now she expects me to comfort her?' _Kurosaki fumed as he sniped off leaves of the tree mercilessly. He recalled the sad look on her face and reproached himself for his stupidity before sniping off an entire branch of leaves. Defeated by his sense of guilt, even though he contributed nothing to the situation, he flipped open his phone to reply.

_Dear Teru,_

_Is this because the guy that you are in love with did something to anger you? Please do not hesitate to tell me your worries, no matter how silly you think they may be, they are precious to me. As for the case of flirting, if the guy did something wrong then let him make it up to you by all means. I would tell you to not be sad over a guy like this, but I also respect your feelings towards him. If he can fix it and explain things to you reasonably, maybe you'd find it within yourself to forgive him. If not, maybe it'd be wise to forget him and move on.'_

As he hit the send button, he felt his heart crunch heavily as the emotions overwhelmed him. He was hopelessly in love with her, but he needed to push her away before he would hurt her beyond belief. But he certainly, and desperately, did not want to be the reason for her sadness. _Please, let me fix this._

Teru came by half an hour later in her usual gear, ready to attend to the chores. She spotted the badly trimmed tree and sighed, 'It's going to turn bald like you if you trim it that way.' Kurosaki pretended not anticipating for her return, and continued to lay still with his eyes close.

'Hey Teru.'

'Hmm? What is it?'

'What's the name of that girl from earlier this morning.'

Teru bowed her head low and pretended to be busy with her chores and she replied in a shaky noise, 'Lisa? That's her self-given English name though, her real Japanese name is Momo.'

Kurosaki laughed condescendingly before he spoke in mocking decibels, 'She pretends to be English? Oh gosh, she's even more unbelievable than I imagined her to be. Do you know she smelled like onions and even though I moved away so many times, she couldn't take a hint and pestered me with that breath of hers.'

Teru continued to sweep, facing the opposite direction of Kurosaki's reclining chair, 'But she's cute and sexy like Miss Nanazaki, isn't that your type?'

Kurosaki felt his blood freeze, _Damn a loophole._ He frowned, and then retorted in a slightly indignant tone, 'You know, what people deem as eye candies, they hardly fall for someone of that ideal. Eventually, guys would love the ones that warm their hearts, not their blood.'

He looked away as his cheeks turned red, pretending to search for something in his box of tools. When he felt brave enough, he turned to sneak a glance at Teru, and adorned the beautiful sight.

Her cheeks radiated a baby pink glow, and she was smiling so much that her eyes arched gracefully like cat eyes. The wind teased strands of her hair, and she exuded an air of blissfulness.

Just by being near her, he felt eternally blessed. And he wished that the days just keep on counting.

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_


	6. 06 Daisy, there's something about a kiss

_Snow flakes fell silently everywhere and the night was glamorously lit up in orange and yellow. From a distant, the bells chimed softly as the cold sank through my thick winter clothings. A pair of hands enveloped me into a hug and I was instantly warmed up. I looked up into those sapphire blue eyes and I was lost in them, tugging at his coat we got closer, and then I felt his warm lips on mine._

_A faint smell of tobacco lingered in the background, but the kiss took over all my senses. My tongue tasted his tongue. My lips smoothened by his lips. My skin brushed against his skin, and then - I woke up._

Haruka dropped out of her chair and yelled at Teru in dismay, 'You woke up, AT THAT MOMENT?!'

Teru pursed her lips in protest, 'It's not like I didn't want to find out how that would feel like. I think I woke up because - I never kissed anyone before!'

Haruka nodded understandingly, 'Of course the best way to prevent such unwanted endings is wonderful dreams is to get the first hand experience.' Teru blushed and waved her hands frantically, 'No way! There's no way a girl should initiate the kiss!' Haruka and Teru dabbled with their conflicting theories about kissing for some time, and then the bell rang and the impromptu meeting was dismissed.

Still feeling unsatisfied, and sorely tempted to just take on Haruka's belief, she decided to confide in the person she had the most trust in.

_'Dear Daisy, I dreamt of a kiss with someone I'm in love with. But it was an incomplete dream, and my friend had insisted on a suggestion for the dream to have a complete ending. I'm a hundred percent occupied by the thoughts right now, and am uncertain what to do. Could you offer some advise? Teru'_

Kurosaki walked straight into a wall and drew the attention of passing students, snickering at his clumsy display. He thought to himself that it was probably a good thing to run head on into the wall, a superior choice considering that he was blushing fuschia red when that happened. When he read her ominous message. _What is she thinking, send me such a message! Argh, this is pure torture!'_

Of course, he knew that she was clueless about his identity and her trust in 'Daisy' made it too easy for her to share her secrets. Not knowing who she is sharing it with. He did feel that there were times when she did know, but was simply testing the waters. Like, this ambiguous text.

He walked into a book store and mindlessly browsed through magazines, his thoughts in complete disarray as he tried to formulate a decent reply. Teru text was certainly not within his expectation, is that a question you would ask an older brother figure? Was it not the sort of question shared between girls? And what would validate as a decent reply - he's having all kinds of trouble trying to handle emotions of his own!

Just as he left the book store feeling dejected, he noticed a couple kissing before the brightly lit Christmas tree. The festive mood was up in the air and perhaps that was how Teru conjured the strange dream. Watching the happy couples stroll on the streets set in a longing desire and he felt that he could understand Teru's feelings behind her peculiar dream. It was a contagious season and happiness seem to permeate through the air everywhere you turn.

_'Dear Teru, there is no need to feel the pressure or rush when it comes to delicate feelings like this. I understand your anxiety, and when you are in love, the other person begins to occupy your thoughts. Let things flow naturally, and the person on your mind might surprise you on their own accord. Won't that be pleasant and less pressurizing? Daisy'_


	7. 07 - Daisy and his ideals

Riko's arrival in school has sparked off a flurry of rumours among the students, speculations regarding her relationship to Kurosaki was running on an all time high. They appeared together very often and when they stand next to each other, they looked like a picture perfect couple found on magazine covers.

Not that this gives Teru any reason to be jealous, Riko had been honest and upfront about things between Kurosaki and herself. And if any vague suspiscions remain, the ruthless punch Riko gave to Kurosaki when they were reunited speaks volumes about their dynamics. Other onlookers remained oblivious to the real situation, for example, a certain girl named Lisa.

'' Kuuuroooosaaaakiiii-kuuuuun '

Riko and Kurosaki cringed at the sound of that high pitched voice and turned to face its source, and as expected, a flamboyant girl was running in their direction. 'Hey Kurosaki-kun, be honest! You're actually dating Riko, right? That must be the reason why I'm rejected by you all the time!' Lisa poked a finger at Kurosaki's shoulder and he felt chill run down his spine.

'We're actually just really good friends! And who may this bubbly young lady be?'

Teru watched the scene in amusement, she was aware that Riko had the air of a lady and has always been able to remain calm in all kinds of situation although the magnificent punch she gave to Kurosaki was among one of the very few times when such qualities escaped her. But the fact that she was dealing with the persistent and rather troublesome Lisa with such grace, made her attributes as a refine lady even more prominent, and Teru found herself admiring her. _If only I could have a fraction of her elegance._

'Oh! So your name is Lisa, well my name is Riko. Don't our names sound similar, could it be that your Japanese name also begins with the 'Ri' sound?'

(_The Japanese pronounce L and R similarly. So it's like Risa and Riko)_

Lisa's face turned into a shade of plum and it became evident to Teru and Kurosaki that she held a very low esteem with regards to her Japanese name, Momo. After exchanging a few more words, Lisa's initial burst of energy declined and she walked away dejectedly. It seems that Riko had her own divine way dealing with flamoyant girls like Lisa, even Kurosaki was impressed.

When Riko left Teru and Kurosaki for some time alone, Teru shared her thoughts with Kurosaki. 'Riko is such a graceful person! I wish I'd grow up more like her in future.' An expressionless face kept Kurosaki's smile well hidden, 'Oh? Little midget wishes to turn into a swan? That's a tall order, but if your role model is Riko I guess that is still possible. Maybe.' Kurosaki smiled his signature sinister grin and Teru frowned at his harsh comments.

'I get it, I get it. I'd never surpass the decadent beauty named Miss Nanazaki, alright?'

'Wow, you're still holding on to that name. You're really persistent aren't you?'

_Of course I'm persistent, _Teru thought to herself depressed, _All because I'm in love with such an idiot like you._

Later in the evening, Kurosaki received a text for Teru and he felt his heart sink upon reading the message from his Princess.

_Dear Daisy, it seems that I still have a long way to go before becoming a real woman in the eyes of my beloved. Tell me Daisy, what will make me a woman a good woman? What are the qualities? I have so much awe and respect for your acquiantance, Riko, I wish to be more like her someday. Do you think it possible?  
_

Kurosaki snuffed out his cigarette and leaned against a pole for support, he was used to the tug of war game he created, pushing and pulling Teru and putting her in turmoil. He sometimes felt sick with himself, and it was only during moments when he can play the part of reassuring Daisy does he feel a sense of relief.

_Dear Teru, do not worry. In my eyes, and I'm sure it is the same for many others. You are a girl with great and respectable qualities, and will grow to be a remarkable woman. No beauty or grace are on par with genuinity and a heart of gold - both of which you possess naturally. Be brave, the man is simply blind to your real merits but one day you'd realize that you are becoming a woman admired by many others, just like Riko._

_Love, Daisy_


	8. 08 - Daisy, I went for a goukon!

'As a result, she's going for a goukon.'

'Hmmmmmmm. I see.'

'And I'm going to dress her up real pretty so all the boys will go crazy fighting to their death to vie for the beauty's affection!'

'Hmmmmmmm. I see.'

Riko punched Kurosaki in the guts and he toppled over his side, heaving laboured breaths as his eyes closed shut. That totally caught him off-guard and the impact hurt more than the usual punch.

'You should listen to me properly! Do you want me on your side, and prevent that ominous event from happening or do you just want to let it be?!' Riko's eyes were wide and red as she huffed angrily at Kurosaki. But he merely stood back on his feet and walked away, a hand holding on to his injured stomach, but his steps slow and steady.

'Argh!? That sloppy attitude annoys me so much! You'd regret being indecisive, Tasuku!'

Of course, Kurosaki was fully aware of the annoying behavior he is putting on. He really wish to put a stop to it, but his mind is scattered all over the place and his logics all in disarray. Teru had reported her invitation to a goukon, he had encouraged her. Of course he would, did he have any right to deny her? Did he have any right to be someone who desired becoming her everything, so she would not need something silly and immature like a goukon? He really wished he did, in an undisputed way without any doubt, be the rightful candidate and to be _that_ person for Teru.

His fever escalated with his anxiety and his eyes blurred and his senses grew fuzzy, he had collapsed earlier on but thought nothing of it. Now, he has to make his way home and rest. Maybe, he can sleep through the weekends and ignore the need to be anxious. The next day, Riko heard about his cold and dropped by with medication and a cooling towel for him. That would certainly mean that Teru knew about his cold, right?

'Hey Tasuku, she's heading over to the goukon right now. Huh?! Are you sulking? What is this? If you didn't want her to go then you should have said something!'

Kurosaki frowned at Riko's teasing, and buried his burning face into his pillow. _Am I that easy to figure out?! Damn it! I want to be a mature and mysterious grown up!_

'Drop your nonsense pride already, be a proper man and just say it! I'd just tell her you are having a cold and need some tender loving care alright?'

'NOO! Don't tell her, if you tell her I'm sick she'd definitely NOT GO to the goukon. So you must absolutely NOT TELL HER, ye hear me?!'

_Message sent._

'Yeah, okay.' Riko smiled her millionaire smile at Kurosaki and walked away, whistling a joyful tune of youth.

He felt his insides churn and his fingers stiffened by the cold air so he snuggled deeper into the blanket's warmth, but his mind was reeling from all sorts of possibilities. _Was she in a skirt? And had make-up on? Maybe a dash of perfume? Damn it! I want to see it!_ He threw a silent punch into his pillow, and closed his eyes shut. Minutes later, his body was completely drained by the tedious worrying and he fell asleep.

The teenage boy smiled at Teru shyly and walked over, she stood so close to him and her face flushed a faded shade of pink. The wind made her skirt and hair dance gracefully, and Kurosaki could see the boy's capitvated face. He needed to walk over now, and stop the boy's advances. But the boy was quicker than him, he had raised his hand to hold Teru's face and then gently placed a finger on her shiny necklace. _Kurosaki had to stop him right now, before he loses the right to be with her!_

He felt a gentle hand on his forehead and made to grab it tightly. Had he been dreaming? Are they back in his room now?

'Ah is this your hand Teru? It's gentle. How was the goukon?'

Teru blushed as Kurosaki rubbed his cheeks against the back of her hand. _Had the fever rendered his usual behavior into something else?_

'Yes, it's done. Hm? The necklace? Riko-san said that boys would like this so..'

Kurosaki reached out and tugged at the necklace lightly, his eyes searched her eyes for affirmation as he desperately tried to escape the lingering fear from his nightmare.

'Take it off.'

His fingers found the back of the necklace and he unlatched it swiftly, and he carefully watched the beautiful metal flower piece fall onto the mattress in a soft thud. He closed his tired eyes and let his hand linger a moment longer on the nape of her neck, before turning around awkwardly to hide away from Teru.

'Ahh, I'm sorry. The fever must have-'

After an awkward exchange, Teru left the room quickly and she felt her knees tremble. The fingers were gentle, but warm, was it his fever that caused it so? She walked her way back to her room in a daze, trying to figure out the meaning of Kurosaki's serious look, gentle hands and smoothering warmth. She couldn't understand it fully.

But she knew that she liked it. Everything about him.

_._

_-Hello!-_

_I hope you liked the chapter! I tried my best to put my own spin to Chapter 16 in the manga, hope it still makes sense to you! *put hands together and pray* If you liked my writing, I'd be very happy to receive a Review or Rating (Fav or follow) because these motivate me so much, heh :D_


	9. 09 - Daisy, do I love you so?

The truth is out - the truth that Daisy is actually Kurosaki's identity all along is now an undeniable fact and even though it brings forth a certain degree of fear in Teru's heart, she felt that underneath it all she had suspected _that_ unspoken truth all these time.

The reality was loud, brash and unyielding in the form of an open music box on the floor, playing the tune she has come to love during a car ride with Kurosaki. _Time after time._ If Kurosaki was 'Daisy' all along, the person that had been her pillar of strength was synonymously Kurosaki. _Time after time. _The one she confided her own idiosyncrasies and flaws, who accompanied her with endless patience was Kurosaki himself. _Time after time. _The one she loved was also the one she depended on, _time after time._

And he knew, he knew about her somewhat secretive feelings - _OH MY GOD! HE KNOWS!_

She felt the ground fall away beneath her feet and a wave of panic coursed through her veins. She had eagerly been sharing all the embarrassing nuances of being in love with Kurosaki - _with Kurosaki_! How would she face him now that she knows the truth?

She recalled his crying face during that fateful night. He had trembling hands and a clearly shaken mind and by just looking at him Teru felt wretched with pain. All she wanted to do then was to protect him from the fear and pain that is driving him up a wall. If he knew what she had discovered in his absence, where would this lead them to?

A cold shudder shivered its way down her spine, it was not caused by the raging thunderstorm beyond the windows, it was pure fear. If Kurosaki knew, he might fall apart. He may be a tyrant at times but beyond that, he hid a fragile side. If he had to unravel the secret due to the forced circumstances, he would be overwhelmed. Teru recalled his crying, shrivelled form and shuddered once more. She really, really wants to protect him even if she knows not what she has to protect him from.

In her absent-minded state, she saw him return home and she worked hard to keep her face passive and behave the way she usually does. But, what was normal? She could not figure which is which anymore, everything felt forced and fake and she was living out an inevitable lie. _Keep calm, keep calm._

And then she saw red, a stream of blood and the pain slowly registered in. Her finger was bleeding, when and how did it happen? Did she blow her cover? Is he going to realize? Would he panic, would he get mad, what would happen?

'TERU! Oi, Teri, grab a hold of yourself. Are you alright?' He took her hand and she saw a glimpse of panic in his eyes, even though the room was dark she could feel warmth through their contact. 'Damn it, I can't find anything to stop this bleeding in the dark.' Without any warning, Teru was snapped out of her reverie when Kurosaki brought her finger to his lips and he _licked_ her wound. _Oh gosh._ Her heart drummed loudly as he tried to stop her bleeding, and she squinted her eyes to see his expression but it was impossible in the dark. 'Okay, the bleeding is now controlled. It isn't too deep a cut, can you try to stand up? We'd wash the wound and then dress it properly.'

He wound his arms around her waist and steadied her against the sink, she felt Kurosaki's arms wrap around her sides as he washed her wound under the tap. Her cheeks pinked up at their involuntary contact - her mind finding it impossible to focus on pretending that she does not know Kurosaki's double identity.

Sanity and calm left her completely when he lifted her over his shoulder and he tried to carry her in the dark, she felt such temptation to just go with the flow and admit her love for him. That's when she hit her head against the ceiling and she was struck awake. For Kurosaki's sake, she needed to stay calm. He left her briefly to fetch a first-aid kit and she tried her best to cool her head. _Breathe, exhale, breathe, and exhale._

When he was finally alone, Kurosaki ears were filled with the mad poundings of his heart and his hand shook and faltered, making it impossible to search for the first-aid box. He had unconsciously done it again, before he could stop himself he had brought her finger to his lips and - ARGHH! He dropped the torchlight he was holding, if the lights came on now, he would surely be a frightful sight. A blushing male in mid-twenties would make disturbing scene, _CALM DOWN NOW, KUROSAKI!_

With much difficulty, he finally tracked the first-aid kit and returned to help Teru dress her wound. She was careless, and so was he, to let her cut her hand in _his _kitchen and then became prey to his _crazy_ antics just what was he thinking. Whenever he is by her side, his aloof nature dissolves and he finds his emotions on a rollercoaster - nothing else mattered more than her safety. Ever since he became her Daisy, he admired her strength and intelligence from a distance. But at such a close distance, when she was inches from his embrace, all he wants to do is hold her safely in his arms so no harm can come to her. _Since when did he get to become this possessive, how unbecoming? _

When Teru prepared to turn in for the night, her mind raced through the course of events like an endless loop. His touch, his warmth and that gentleness witnessed by no one else but herself. Kurosaki was her very own Daisy, and she realized that despite all the apprehension that surfaced with today's event, she felt blessed.

_Daisy, I'm in love with you. _She mindlessly keyed the words into her phone and after staring at the screen blankly for an hour until eventually she saved the message into her draft box and closed her phone. Someday, she would tell her these very words herself.

_._

_-Hello!-_

_I hope you liked the chapter!If you liked my writing, I'd be very happy to receive a Review or Rating (Fav or follow) because these motivate me so much, heh :D_


	10. 10 - Daisy, it's Valentine's Day

Teru was practically dancing on her feet and each step left spring blooming in her trail, her radiance gained her attention all round and she glowed beautifully like a pretty pink rose. The reason for her cheerful disposition was the note held in her hand, adorned with a pretty pink bow. When Riko passed her the note, she immediately flushed pink and her head went dizzy with the rush of adrenaline. Sure, like many other girls she had dreamt of something romantic like this, but when the love note had actually arrived in her hands she could hardly believe her good fortune.

_Just another few corners to turn before I'd see him! _Teru thought to herself in sweet delight as she anticipated seeing him.

The one person she was pinning for was none other than their school janitor, Kurosaki. Now that Teru knew about his true identity as her loyal guardian Daisy, it felt like a dream come true but not without a set of unique complications. She had to pretend that she was still in the dark and knew not of Kurosaki's dual identity, it was difficult watching every step she took. So she decided to work hard and went on with life the way it was before she knew, even if she felt unduly tempted to love Kurosaki as Daisy and to love Daisy as Kurosaki. All she knew was she had fallen so deeply in love with him that it would be impossible to separate from him anymore.

Teru turned the final corner and she was finally in their rendezvous spot – the backyard of the school where Kurosaki tended to plants (barely keeping them alive) and most importantly idle his time away with sleep or online mah-jong. And as expected, Kurosaki was sleeping lazily in his reclining chair with his cap on his face strategically blocking out the sunlight. Teru locked her hands behind her back and watched the peaceful scene in content, her left hand held a tiny box wrapped in silver foil and completed with a bright red bow.

Quietly she walked over and removed Kurosaki's cap gently, trying her best to not wake him for she really wished to peek at his sleeping face. Ever since she had moved in with Riko she lost this privilege and sometimes she would miss it, looking at Kurosaki's docile expression was such a rare experience. He was surprisingly a quiet sleeper, unlike some boys who snored loudly, he breathed gracefully and steadily quite like a sleeping angel. He may very well be, Teru felt pleasantly surprised when he received the love note from Kurosaki.

Kurosaki stirred upon hearing Teru's chuckle and he rubbed his eyes, when they cleared up he came face to face with a blissfully smiling Teru. 'Oh, what are you happy about, or are you planning something sinister again hm?' He smiled gently at the grinning Teru, but frowned when her smile morphed into a crestfallen look. 'What's wrong?' He asked worriedly, wondering if it was something he said.

'Kurosaki, you don't remember?' She took out her hand and revealed the note-with-a-bow modestly but her confidence was shattered when he gave her a confused look.

'Wait –wait a minute! That was my note to you - I needed you to go stock shopping with me today and passed to Riko and she – ahh! That women, what has she done!'

Teru dropped the note with the pink bow, next to where Kurosaki signed off there was a hand drawn heart-shape. It was clear now that it had been a mistake and she had misunderstood, somehow Riko had become involved in the equation – but most of all she felt utterly embarrassed. She took off almost immediately but Kurosaki who seemed to have anticipated the moment, pulled her back with a strong arm and she settled into the reclining chair with him. Within seconds, she was blushing at the school's entire voltage and her skin felt warm beneath Kurosaki's strong grip.

'Don't go. I'd treat you to a great dinner, just – just don't go.' Kurosaki's voice was low and slightly hoarse from his nap. His grip around Teru's hand tightened gently and Teru could feel her willpower swaying. She turned around and faced Kurosaki with a big wide grin, 'Nothing to do about you eh! You definitely need my help! Even if you name me a measly slave truth is you need me every step of the way!'

'Yeah, I do need you,' Kurosaki spoke once more but his voice sounded clearer this time, 'there's a really long list of items to buy and I need your help, badly!'

Teru's brows twitched involuntarily and she tried hard to maintain her smile.

'Ahh, that's not what I meant. It has to be you, to go with me, so please… stay?'

His hands came in contact with the silver foil box and he looked up at her questioningly, and Teru caught a glimpse of hopefulness in his eyes. She sighed and gave in to his puppy eyes, 'Yes, this is for you. I thought I could use the day to thank you for saving me time after time.' Kurosaki wore an unreadable expression as he took the box gently from her. 'So it's gratitude chocolates? Thank you, Teru.' Without warning, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand lightly, 'Here's my return gift. Hope you liked it.' He smirked at Teru's stunned expression and stood from his seat to retrieve his grey coat.

Later that night, when Teru has finally calmed down, she sent a message to her beloved Daisy.

_Dear Daisy, Happy Valentine's Day! It's Valentine's Day and I was hoping it to be special, and I guess it did. I'm happy! Signed with love, Teru _

_**-End of chapter 10-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Happy Vday everyone! Here's a Valentine's Day special for our cute OTP, hope you would like it! And I love how Riko always try little tricks on the duo, so here she is again setting things into action.


	11. 11 - Daisy, I'm sorry

Her hands were shaking, or was it because her vision had gotten blurry?

She dreaded this sense of loss that feels all too familiar and she wished that she could simply shake off this feeling like she would to a bug caught in her clothes. The last time she had gone through this painful ordeal, was the last day she had with her beloved brother. Sou-chan had told her in his final days that soon he, too, would leave her. The moment she heard his confession, she wanted to abandon all reasons and kick and scream like a child would. But it was futile, rationality was one of her strength, so she let her eyes glaze over as tears rolled down her cheek.

He had noticed her sadness and knew her far better than she knew herself, he understood how she was trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. He held her face in his palm and her hand with his other hand, desperate to let his words reach her.

'Teru, I'm sorry that I cannot be there for you in the future. But I promise you, that you would never be alone. There will always be one person, there with you.'

He gently pulled away from her to reach for something in his pocket, revealing a small cellphone to a confused looking Teru. Hesistantly, she reached out to take it into her own hands, the lingering warmth of her brother's hand bringing tears to her eyes. Soon, she would miss this warmth fervantly and he will be far, far away from her.

'The person's name is Daisy, and whenever you get lonely or run into some kind of trouble, you can always depend on Daisy. Daisy has given me that promise for your sake, so don't you ever feel alone, my little Teru...'

Was loneliness the name of her emotion in this present time, she thought to herself as she stared at the cold steel door of the emergency room. There was also fear. And regret. And pain. And helplessness. What can she do for him, her beloved Daisy had saved her true to his promise to Sou-chan. But she could do nothing to save him in return, and that powerlessness was eating her clean inside out.

She felt worried eyes on her, and realized that feeling powerless and actually doing nothing but sulk in the current situation are not acceptable. She needed to steel herself, so she did an emergency headbutt against the wall, startling the other adults in the room with her.

_I am alright, and Kurosaki will be alright. I have faith, all in all, I can remain strongly faithful to the idea that Kurosaki is one lucky, strong and impossible-to-kill cockroach - he will turn out just fine!_

True to her faith, Kurosaki survived the falling chair incident with a few injuries and is set to recover in a few days time, relieving everyone from the impossible tension. Teru sat by his side, watching his quiet sleeping profile and she became overwhelmed by the urge to touch his face. She placed her palm gently and softly on the side of his face which wore a serene expression. Warmth spread across her fingertips all the way to the center of her palm and she felt Kurosaki lean into her hand. A soft flush of pink surfaced to her cheeks and she smiled at the unconscious Daisy. Even if he goes back to his childish ways and demand her care and attention when he regains consciousness, she would accept all of that, with the only wish that he would be safely by her side always._  
_

The darker emotions resurfaced to her thoughts at that realization - Kurosaki was put in danger due to her negligence. They were fighting against an invisible enemy and she just went straight in and fell for the trap. She gripped the hems of her uniform and her fists balled up tightly, all the apologies in the world would not be enough for Kurosaki. _'Im sorry, Kurosaki. It was really my fault, I'm sorry, okay?'_

'Teru? What's wrong with you, you're acting strange. I can tell right away that you're hiding something, you're apologizing way too many times. Don't you usually say something like _Thank you for saving me_ with a grand warm smile?'

Her face crumpled around her forced smile and the tears she desperately held back came pouring down, he was always the first one to find out about her hidden emotions. He was always the one who would be kind to her, even when she went in circles and created troubles for people around her. He was her most precious, most wonderful Daisy - and her most beloved Kurosaki.

To her, he was not just a replacement for her lost brother, although she had to admit that they do share several characteristics. Yet, to Teru, Kurosaki was the perfect compliment to her own flaws and would always lead her back to the right path. She really, really love him - and she made a silent promise to herself that no matter what the future brings, she would always protect him.

And she silently pleaded to the hands of fate that they would one day, triumph against this invisible enemy.


	12. 12 - The shade of Daisy flower

Of course to be excellent at this, one would require a great deal of concentration. It would also involve plentiful strategies, making the right move at the right moment to get the desired objective. And determination was another necessity that would determine the outcome either a success or a failure. And Teru was determined to accomplish this no matter what happens – because she would simply not have Kurosaki's hair dyed black for such a stupid bet she gambled with. It all started with the teacher's taunting, and before she realized it the bet was made and it became a life and death situation for her. For if Kurosaki really had to dye his hair black simply because Teru's grades were not excellent, Kurosaki becomes the scapegoat of her stupidity.

And she must stop it at all cost.

Granted that she had always possessed a flair for good grades, she was not going to slip up now from conceited nature. As a result of that inbuilt determination to win, she went through an arduous studying routine. She could barely be spotted without a book at any given time and her lucky headband has been deployed whenever she buries herself with tedious mugging.

Yet at the end of her hardworking endeavors, Kurosaki could not help feeling that he remained at the losing end of things.

Teru barely made time to come over for meals and his usual jibes fell flat sometimes when he realized she was on full steam mugging mode. He didn't have the heart to tire her out with redundant 'slave' duties either, so their time together was overtly reduced from before. Before he could stop himself, he was taking on tasks that would lead him into the school building over enthusiastically. Anything that would gift him a glance of Teru, even if it was less than a minute, was utterly rewarding to him.

It was indisputable that he ought be more mature about this, after all Teru is being all cute and fighting hard for the shade of his crown which he thought was actually an interesting idea he could consider. But he appreciated her defensive stance and loved the way her eyes shone strangely when she recites her winning determination in an almost obsessive nature. It was uniquely Teru, his beloved Teru that would extend her efforts for the one she loves.

And he would be completely immature to deny that she loves him. How happy he was when the first revelation reached his ears and he strained every muscle and nerve to deny the feelings from surfacing on his face. But right now, he leans proudly against the pillar as he watched a studious Teru argue about the list of possible test question with her best friend Kiyoshi. There she stood with her lucky headband and her animated hands waving to make her point.

It was probably simply less than five meters away from him, a short distance that could be easily overcome with a few strides. Yet at the moment, it felt like the furthest distance that he would have to endure. He did not have the heart to disrupt her focus, nor break news that nothing else mattered even if the bet involved the color of his hair.

Because nothing else could override this feeling of loneliness deep set in his heart, without Teru by his side the days went on with less joy and meaning.

He snuffed out his cigarette and walked away, of course he had to keep these emotions in check and be the adult he was expected to be. Please let his little ploy succeeds and not let his cover blow, but before he knew it, a gentle hand tugged his sleeve to pull him back slightly. Lifting his eyes he was locked in a trance, Teru's worried eyes were watching him with such gentleness he had never known since his father left him. He wanted to close the distance of less than a meter between them with a hug, but instead he leaned his forehead against hers.

'What are you going to do if you fall ill before the examinations? Remember to go easy on yourself else you get your beloved daisy all worried now, right?' Kurosaki breathed the words gently, his breathe misting the air between their foreheads and his hands trembled slightly from the cold. Maybe it was the cold.

'Mm.' Teru's sweetly acknowledged his concern but she never pulled away from their close proximity. He could sense the wafting scents from her hair, the slight worrisome warmth on her forehead and the pounding of her heart. Somehow, his body mirrored her tension and he was afraid to pull her closer yet unwilling to let her go.

But he had to. 'Go home and get some rest tonight, alright? If you fall ill by tomorrow, all your efforts would be meaningless and you would have to work as a slave under a weird haired Kurosaki.'

Teru smiled gently at his teasing, 'Of course I'd win the bet! Yellow is still my favorite color, after all, the shade of Daisy is pretty in that color too!' Kurosaki's heart did a somersault at her words, the hidden meaning was obvious to him and it made his heart swell with joy. Perhaps he would be lonely for now, but beneath all of this, he had been blessed to have met the girl who could bring him greater joy than anything else on earth. And to have the girl love him, was the true blessing one can ever pine for. And that lucky idiot was none other than Daisy.

_**-End of chapter 12-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Sorry for my short hiatus! Here's a little token of appreciation on this fine holiday called Labour Day. And writing this fanfic is a fine task to take on! This chapter explores a little more on the sweet exchange between Kurosaki and Teru when the bet was made with the teacher and Kurosaki's prideful hair was endangered! I hope you liked the silly Kurosaki who was feeling a little lonely without Teru - all that is resolved when he realizes just how luck he is! 3 Heh, enjoy the holiday my dear readers and thank you once again for the ongoing support! With love, Hanabiaki


	13. 13 - A blessing in disguise

He walked straight into the door and landed himself a bruised nose. Still distracted by the disarray of his mood he pushed a key through the keyhole to let himself into his apartment, only to be greeted by a room of emptiness. She was not here tonight, and he was not by her side either. What's holding them apart was the brand new information he had just acquired from their mutual friend, Riko. Every time he relived the moment of Riko telling him what had happened that afternoon, a thousand thoughts scrambled across his disconcerted mind.

_Why was I not by her side when it happened?_

_How can I not be bothered, Riko was crazy to even request that from me!_

_I am bothered. And, like what Riko said, I am an adult so of course I have to remain rational about this._

_It was just an accident._

_Is she crying?_

_What can I do, to undo all these?!_

He fell onto his bed with a heavy thud and he watched his bare ceiling in concentration, he needed to do something for her. He was jealous and insanely angry at the guy who triggered this series of commotion but more than anything, his heart ached so badly he could feel it trying to pierce its way out of his rib cage. He reached for his phone, and began to text his beloved princess and as he imagined her crestfallen expression, his heart contorted in pain. _Be tender_, he reminded himself sternly.

But the truth is he would be unable to face her if he was to meet her now. No, the reality he wanted to deny was that his maturity and level-headed thinking was dissolved the moment he imagined the scene unfolding before him. He was trying to hold back, this green-eyed feeling of wanting to reclaim what was taken away from him. He wanted to have it all for himself, and now a mysterious youth drops into the frame and takes the one thing he had always wanted to reach out to but restrained himself from.

Teru's kiss was taken away and he had no way of salvaging it.

_Be patient._ Riko's kind words to him was right in every logical sense, he knew that and was trying his utmost to uphold that.

He straightened himself on his bed and collected his thoughts before he returned to texting Teru with the identity of Daisy, her faithful patient guardian. Yet he could not stop his mind from imagining the scene of that kiss and he could feel his mind getting unfocused as he tried to reel back from the hideous, imaginary scene. He hit the sent button, and re-read his message just the way he always did but instead of flipping his phone shut, he fell to the ground with a red flush across his cheeks.

_But more than anything, I want to come to your side and kiss you so you would forget about that immature kiss in an instant._

He covered his eyes with his hands as he tried to remain calm, but his heart was pounding at such an incredible speed, he could feel the blood rush to his head and his ears were heated and red. _Darn it, what was I thinking of! I am to console her, not confide my darkest secret to her! I'm such an idiot, ahhh!_ He rolled to his side and thought of Teru's plausible reaction and he laughed aloud to the empty room. If he was reduced into such an unsightly state, he can only imagine his precious, tentatively shy princess blushing red from head-to-toe all thanks to his accidental confession. At least he completed one task on hand, which was to make her forget about that meaningless kiss stolen from her.

The next morning, they ran into each other in the lift and their awkward attempt at pretending that the 'accidental confession' had not happened was a laughable attempt. Teru could hardly focus at all throughout the entire day, and she blushed like a tomato every time she recalled that message, prompting her classmate to tease her endlessly. An hour more to go and school would be over for the day and she could hardly stop herself from fidgeting every five seconds. The mere thought of spending an entire afternoon with Kurosaki had sent butterflies fluttering inside her. The realization that Kurosaki had confessed his feelings towards her in the identity of Daisy was exciting and yet extremely confusing. What if they would never be able to return back to being normal? But if they do return to their normal self, Teru would have no proof that this beautiful moment had happened between them except for a message sent by a seemingly mysterious guardian.

She sighed in worry and retrieved her 'janitor' uniform from the locker. She stopped her movements as she sighted a shade of baby blue sitting quietly on top of her uniform, her favorite Daisy flower carefully wrapped in a handkerchief belonging to Kurosaki. She held the daisy gently in her hands and smiled longingly at the checkered handkerchief. Just minutes ago she was torn and worried about what the future would hold for them, but he would always know how to ease her fears and make her smile. It was undeniable to Teru in an instant that she had been given the greatest blessing to have her faithful guardian also be the man she loved with all her heart. And if being in love means their safety cage would be rattled once in a while by a passionate confession, she was more than ready for it.

'What is that ridiculous flower doing in your pocket?' Kurosaki looked up from his mahjong game and stared bewilderedly at a grinning Teru. She patted the front pocket of her janitor uniform gently and grinned knowingly at Kurosaki. Just as she had expected, he would return to his usual aloof self but she knows how she has the upper hand this time round.

'I'm not sure what it means either, but I'm guessing it was a love token from an admirer who recently acquired a new-found courage to confess his love for me.' Teru watched Kurosaki's reaction carefully from the corner of her eyes, she was tempted to win this hand but she took care to not push it too far. She almost caught a flush across his cheeks before he removed his cigarette from his mouth with his right hand to respond, 'Well that guy must be an idiot to confess in that corny fashion.' Teru perched her hands on hips and stared down at a fidgety Kurosaki before replying, 'Maybe. But underneath it all that just means that he is an idiot who happened to be in love with me, right?' She walked away haughtily as she noted a flush of red spread across Kurosaki's face, she was contented to being patient but this time round getting back at him for that 'confession' would be worth a try. Although it would be impossible for her to do that without a little blushing.

_**-End of chapter 13-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Thank you for patiently waiting for the stories, I was a little caught up trying to decide what to write for the #13 chapter which if you can be superstitious like me would come to realize the significance of that number. So I thought of bringing in that element of 'a blessing in disguise' and it made me recall this particular incident in the main story-line. I have to be honest, I was squealing when I first read it and it was impossible to not loooove it so I decided to expand a little on it and add my personal touch on this. Hope you love it too, and I sure hope it brought you the same delight for you as it did for me to watch Kurosaki be a little less grown up and more honest about his feelings!


End file.
